Skittish
by slowrabbits
Summary: Ino brings Shikamaru home to meet Inoichi.


Her hand was sneakily trailing to the waistband of his pants. It was all that Shikamaru's fevered mind could process as his girlfriend teased his abdomen with her skilful fingers slowly, deliberately enticing, never once breaking the rhythm of their kiss.

If this was Ino's idea of loosening him up, she had better switch tactics, because getting hot and heavy on her father's living room sofa while they waited for said father to come home was not Shikamaru's ideal relaxation technique. He gripped her slender shoulders and tried to push her away, but she wound her arms around his neck tighter and deepened the kiss. Shikamaru drew his head back, but it did not deter Ino from raining kisses down his face then sucking on his neck. For a brief moment, Shikamaru considered giving in.

"Ino, come on. Your dad's gonna get back here any minute now." Shikamaru hissed quietly, as if Inoichi could hear them from where ever the hell he was.

Ino relented, but she was grinning with sadistic glee when she pulled back. She's never seen her boyfriend so skittish about anything. Really, what as it with boys meeting her father? They acted as if Inoichi was going to shove a kunai up their asses, or something. Her father was a sweetheart! "Relax, Shika. I'm just trying to smooth you out." she said with a giggle. "You're so tense." she playfully poked his indeed tense neck muscles to prove her point.

That made Shikamaru scoff, but it didn't sound quite right as he was pretty breathless at the moment. "No I'm not." he retorted even as Ino resumed her work on his neck.

"Mm-hmm," she hummed against his throat, not convinced at all. She sat on his lap, facing him, rubbing up against his body deliciously. When she started to grind onto his crotch, Shikamaru stiffened.

"Jesus, woman." he yelped, gripping her upper arms to stop her. "I don't want to meet your father with a boner." he winced, as that didn't sound quite right.

His statement only served to make Ino laugh. "You know, Shika, I suspect my father knows we have sex." she told him drily. "And it's not like this is the first time you're meeting him." she reminded him, landing a peck on the tip of his nose, "He practically watched you grow up."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck, as was his nervous habit. "You know this is different," he grumbled, a light blush spreading on his face.

Ino's smile gentled. She really had to appreciate how Shikamaru was so dead set on making tonight perfect. While it was true that Inoichi had known Shikamaru since he was born, Ino had suggested (nagged) that he meet her father as her boyfriend. It did make sense to Shikamaru to tell Inoichi that he was dating Ino -and that they were making plans of moving in together-, but it didn't lessen his already considerable fear towards the man. It didn't help that his co-workers had enlightened him with horror stories about how Inoichi's brutality in the interrogation room was tenfold when he met his daughter's boyfriends. And really, how did you tell a man that you and his only daughter were thinking about living together? That was like a slightly more subtle way of telling him, '_Hey, sir, your daughter and I are going to look for a house, sign a lease together and move all our stuff there so we can have sex a lot more often'._

Shikamaru shivered. If a boy were to come up to him and tell _him _that, he probably wouldn't have a nice reaction either.

"You're gonna be okay, Shika, really." she assured him with a squeeze of his hand. "Besides, I'll make sure to hide daddy's kunai pouch when he gets here, okay?" Ino said with a simper.

Her attempt at lightening the mood made Shikamaru smile. "Yeah, yeah, you troublesome woman." he said before pulling her in for a kiss.

He didn't know why it was at that moment Inoichi chose to sneakily appear. "Ahem," the older ninja's voice boomed across the living room. Shikamaru's eyes widened, and he instinctively stood, unmindful of the girl in his lap who had fallen with a painful thud and irritated yelp by his feet.

"Hey, Inoichi-san," Shikamaru greeted lamely as he helped his girlfriend from the floor.

The Yamanaka patriarch raised a brow at the teenagers. "Were you just making out with my daughter? On my couch?" he asked flatly.

Shikamaru felt his damp hand getting squeezed by Ino. She beamed a blinding smile at her boyfriend before walking over to give her father a kiss on the cheek. "Don't intimidate him daddy." she chided her father lightly. "Play nice, okay? I'll get dinner started and leave you boys to talk."

Watching her go, Shikamaru tried to inconspicuously swallow the lump in his throat before manfully turning to his girlfriend's frightening father who had taken a seat in front of him. "Sit down, boy," Inochi said, gesturing to the couch behind Shikamaru. "Tell me why you're here, and it better not be to tell me you've impregnated my daughter out of wedlock."

* * *

"See?" came a cheery voice beside him, "It wasn't that bad."

Shikamaru swallowed the sour taste in his mouth and shook his head. "Your father threatened to castrate me," he replied. "With a bread knife."

Ino giggled. "That means he likes you!" she exclaimed happily, bouncing up to wrap her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "I'm so glad."


End file.
